ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Toepick
Toepick is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Toepick's appearance is a green-skinned, ogre-like alien with a dark green metal cage helmet on his head. The metal helmet has two horns protruding from the sides of it. The cage's door has five bars, three of which are in the center of the door. It opens in two halves, with the lock in the very center of the door, staying on the right half. Connected to this cage is his armor, which wraps around his shoulders and goes halfway down his chest. The armor is connected to his pants by chains. His pants are a simple pair of black underpants, with a metal waistline matching the color of his armor. His arms are long and misshapen, with weed like spikes coming out of them and his fingertips are pointy. He also has a visible belly button. The glow from his green eyes can be seen through his helmet's bars. Inside his helmet is a terrifying face. Toepick's Omnitrix symbol is on the helmet's extension covering his chest, with two green circuit-looking designs accompanying the Omnitrix symbol on both sides. Powers and Abilities Toepick's face is so horrifying and hideous that, according to Derrick, no being in the known universe can look at it without adverse effects, including fear, sickness, or even madness. This was first shown when Toepick showed his face to a Dwarf Star Psyphon, who was so terrified that his whole body (even in his armor) turned white as a sheet, and he begged Toepick to leave him alone (in-between screams of terror). Weaknesses Toepick can be terrified by his own face if he looks in the mirror. Vulpimancers and other blind aliens are immune to Toepick's face since they have no eyes and thus, can't see it. Beings that lack sapient emotion or survival instincts, such as drones and robots, would be immune to Toepick's face as well. However, according to Matt Wayne, he would create some sort of defensive reaction from them.http://ben10.englishboard.net/t130p510-qa-with-matt-wayne Omniverse *In Special Delivery, Toepick was first used to frighten Psyphon. *In Something Zombozo This Way Comes, Toepick scared Zombozo with his hideous face. Appearances Ben 10: Omniverse *''Special Delivery'' (first appearance) *''Something Zombozo This Way Comes'' Naming and Translations Toys *4" Toepick *4" Toepick Translucent Figure *Feature Figure Toepick *Omni-kit Toepick Trivia *According to Derrick J. Wyatt: **Toepick is Ben's scariest alien.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/475216544343812309 **Celestialsapien personalities can be terrified by Toepick's face.http://www.formspring.me/DerrickJWyatt/q/475216505508744680 **Toepick has a mass of tentacles beneath his helmet that normally cover his face. *Toepick was first mentioned by Kenny Tennyson during the episode Ken 10. **Also in Ken 10, Kenny said that Toepick "even grosses me out". **Toepick was one of the 10 aliens on Kenny's Omnitrix, but Ben agreed to replace him with Grey Matter. **Toepick is evidently extremely disliked by Kenny. *Toepick is the first alien from the Ben 10,000 timeline that was mentioned, then given a physical form and powers afterwards in Omniverse, the second being Atomix. *When the cage on Toepick head opens, sounds of terrified screams, agonized wailing, roaring, unholy groans and wails, hissing, and deep demonic laughter can be heard until the cage is once again closed or Toepick turns into another alien. **This power and the execution of it greatly resembles that of Yukk from the 1979 cartoon "Mighty Man and Yukk", apart from the noises coming from Toepick. *Toepick's appearance is similar to Hades from the God of War franchise. **Both are tall, have cages on their heads, are fat and have fearful faces, the only differences being that Hades' face is seen in ''God of War III ''Hades' is covered with spikes going through him. *Toepick's helmet and ability to instigate fear just by showing his face also makes him quite similar to 2000 AD comic book villain Judge Fear who also wore a cage-like helmet and was able to literally kill people of fright just by showing them his face. *His action figure's voice box allows you to hear him say "You can pick your friends, you can pick your toes, but you can't pick your friend's toes." This is a play on the phrase "You can pick you friends, you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose." *in something zombozo this way comes topick talks for the first time. References See Also */Gallery/ */Videos/ Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Omniverse Aliens Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes